User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (31)
'Chapter #31: A '''Vist To Happy Volts Two weeks passed and it was new semester at Bullworth. I was in Home ect cooking some chocolate chip cookies in the shape of bats. Though I hate the class on the grounds of being sexist twords women, I somehow pass the class with flying colors, and I seem to get along with Ms. Peabody for some reason. "Good work, Blackraven." Ms. Peabody said looking at my bat-shaped cookies. After class I went to my locker and pulled out a note. ''Malice meet me at Happy Volts after school. _A Friend. P.S. Come alone. I couldn't belive that someone wanted to meet me in a insane asylum. I know for a fact this wasn't Raven's handwriting, and wasn't a prank set up by Allison and the other Preps. Then who wanted me to go to Blue Skies after school? I went to the cafeteria where I sat down next to Hawthorne, Absinthe, and Raven. While the rest we're still in line for tacos. "Does anyone know who would of wrote this letter?" I asked showing the letter to my friends. "I know that form of handwriting anywhere." Absinthe said while looking at the letter, "It's Mandy's." "How do you know?" I asked. "She always dots her I's and J's in little hearts." Absinthe said. "The question is why would Mandy want to talk to me?" I questioned. "I don't know." Hawthorne said as he took a bite out of crunchy taco. After school Hawthorne and Zoe showed me a trail behind the Library that'll lead me to Happy Volts so I wouldn't be harrassed by the Townies. I told them I have to come alone, so they headed back to the library, while I walked to Happy Volts. I used my stealth to try to avoid the Orderlies, so I headed to the front gate. "Can I help you?" The orderly said. "I got a letter from Mandy Wiles, saying to meet her inside." I said. "Oh you're the girl Mandy was talking about, come in." The orderly said opening the gate. I entered the facility while some of the orderlies we're on patrol. I didn't bother to make eye contact. Once inside I went to the front desk. "Blackraven to see Wiles." I said to the receptionist. "She's in ward A. Please remove all jewery and belts." The receptionist said, as I did what I was told to do, "Mandy is still on suicide watch. And you will be supervised." "Ok." I tersely said. I was escorted by one of the orderlies where they took me to Mandy's room. Mandy looked disheveled and still a nervous wreck. "Hi Mandy." I said. "So you came." Mandy said not looking at me. "What did you want from me?" I asked. "I want you to get me back to being the queen bee of Bullworth Academy." She explained. "How can I do that if you're still in this place?" I asked. "I'm sane enough to get out of this place, but I have to see Dr. Bambillo at MentalDental." Mandy said, this time looking at me. "What's in it for me?" I asked. "I won't pick on you and your clique." Mandy bargined. "Deal." I bluntly accepted, "But one more question what was the thing that Allison caused you to go insane?" I asked. "She used Ted against me and he called me a ugly fat cow. I took it seriously and brought me here." Mandy explained she was crying her eyes out. I knew she was a big trainwreck and what Allison did to her is no laughing matter. I left the asylum and headed back to Bullworth Academy in the same way I came in. "Mandy I promise that Allison will get her just desserts." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts